User talk:Brookelas/Archive 2
My old page here: User talk:Brookelas/Archive 1 *When I reach 100 messages, this talk will be an archive! Who will be the last? First post and RE: FIRST POST!!!!!!!!!!! And i agree... the wiki could use a little updating. I also agree with gathering the active users and discussing it, about how we could update this wiki a bit. That's all i could say about this. I suggest a forum, if possible. --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] So peanuty, you won't even taste the chicken! 02:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) sry brooky i had to go out for the black fri sale but i got lots o cp stuff! yay! and one sereis 5 toys Sig Shall I make you a sig? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Here is a new pic *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 14:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can try. I will try, so I may or may not be there. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 05:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) when is the party on saturday379CARL Saving your party There's only 1 way of saving your party, i have a plan. #First re-decorate your igloo to a classroom style, at least with chairs and a chalkboard #Re-invite ppl with the postcard '''I have redecorated my igloo, come check'. #Gather around 6 ppl and more will come #Try not to do only dancin or talkin, but try to do classroom activities,like teaching in school or stuff. #End the party in about 30 minutes after. Dont Take this to hard. I hate to say this but youre party today was EPIC FAIL. --Donnybig! 19:34, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry. IM sorry But Hahahaha was saying the same things. No I can't accept that award.I just came to your party for a second. I am also sorry for what I previously metioned. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 21:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Pic -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 22:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) PARTY! Here is some info for my party, HAUNTED PARTY OF THE WIKI! Day: October 2nd, 3:30 Penguin Standard Time Theme: Haunted Halloween Dance! Activities: Dance to Thriller, Have some soup, chat, play tag, eat more soup, eat some candy, go trick-or-treating across the map, Snowball Fight, topped off with the MEGA HALLOWEEN MUSICAL! Try to come! --PabloDePablo 12:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Answers #GMT-6 #I doubt it. #At the time, not really. *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 04:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Changes to Pings Party... Hi! I heard you were co-hosting Pingali Moi's Halloween party. Ping told me to tell you if I wanted any changes, and I do. This may sound like a bad idea but, can we do it at night (7 or 8 pm est or whenever you're done doing your trick or treating and whatnot)? I cannot wake up in the daytime... -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | ] 09:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: #I can't wait to see them! #Click here (or look at the post above) to see what I mean... *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 03:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It's OK I'm switching my schedule. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 23:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I will Ask U Ok, I will ask you what I will edit. Please tell me if you like or don't like the idea. From: Iggypuff9 ... Just block me. I Quit. I will stop I will never ever log on or Edit another wiki again. I am 12 Cancel Party. I will be too busy with Fanon! Just destroy ANYTHING about my party. --PabloDePablo 15:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ad Central Your advertise central, uh, lots of old things i need to list out. *You said to clear out any party the day after the party is over, but i still see parties of September, it is october now. *You should clear it more often, cause, you didn't clear the date of '''next date of clearing page', it is on 18th September ! Reply Hi! You left a comment on my talk page awhile ago. Thought I'd say hi back. (: --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] thats epic. 13:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ... of course i can wear a ghost costume, but i will change it if others are eating in my halloween restaurant. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 03:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) i no i know, but later. RE:Missions #OK. #The pics are here. *-- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 04:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New Drawings! Click here to see them! More to come... -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE That's sweet! Is it on the wiki? If so, I'll try to find it. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ??? Why did you make a fake CP Wiki? We have everything about parties here.--Ced1214 Talk Page 21:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that I left... My brother caught me using a site that wasn't Club Penguin. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 03:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) irc --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 01:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) brOOKY CAN I BE MOD FOR YOU YOUR CP ehhh Can we record on Tundra?? ----[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 02:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) New logo for CP Party Wiki? Do you approve? -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Wiki Help Desk Response You Asked: "How many edits do I need to be admin? Any other tips on how to be an admin easier?" ----- Brookelas, To become a Sysop / Admin I say you need atleast 2000 Edits. I think you should just help people and write a good "CV" when you nominate yourself. Remember its not all about edits its about experience and helpfulness. CP Party Wiki logo has been changed If you want the old one back, leave a message. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 17:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) WHAT NEVERMIND! I'M NOT DOING A THING FOR TELTU'S STUPID SHOW! TELL HIM I SAID NO! TODAY WAS THE ONLY DAY I COULD DO IT! HE ONLY THINKS ABOUT HIMSELF! MAKE SURE HE GETS THIS! YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM WHAT I TOLD '''YOU' LAST NIGHT, DID YOU? I SAID "I can only do it tomorrow, okay" AND YOU SAID "k"! SO NO! YOU REALLY HURT MY FEELINGS! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 13:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Here it is, the sig made by me... to you! The code is: ---- Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!]] ---- And it equals this: Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'''Hi!]] Just copy/paste it to your preferences where it says signature, and click that little box where it says custom signature, and hit save. Let me know if you want your second sig! Hope you like it, buddy! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] Soysauce shrimp 21:31, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Party Of course! But i dont have enough halloween lights. I have to wait until the new furniture catalog release. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 03:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I may be on at 9 PM EST -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 23:12, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: R U on? Yea I still go on, I'm just not very active cuz of homework. --'E'''u'r'o'''p'e'a'Talk to me 01:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Teltu Tv I have school tomarrow. We'll have to do it sometime in the morning. About 7:00 Am EST if that's ok. And btw, server is ALWAYS tundra. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 22:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Teltu tv ok, i guess. You're Invited! RE: Thank you for accepting. Here are your questions: *Who is your favorite character in CP, and why? *What is your favorite room in CP, and why? *Why did you join the blue team? *Who is your favorite moderator, and why? *D0 U N0 H0W 2 741K 1N 1337SP43K? *Why did you join CP? *How did you find out about CP? Please answer in the same order as I gave you. Thank you. Sorry, the 3rd message was Do you know Leetspeak? Sorry again. Thank you. A link to your interview will be given in a moment. Please allow 4-6 years for delivery (jk). http://adoptaperson.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brookelas%27_Interview&redirect=no hmmmm Is it the puking part? Your Halloween Party Hey, I was thinking about my halloween party, then I got an idea for YOUR halloween party. Since you (guys) are throwing parties in igloos, why don't we go trick or treating, you could put coffee tables with candy bowls near the door and some penguins might even carry some jack o lantern baskets, just advising. here i want you to see my page the first template in gray.--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) stop Please don't put anything MORE innapropiate on my page! BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! 23:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but someone said something REALLY innapropiate on my talk page and it was about a puffle and it had no signature... And that was the same thing that YOU had in YOUR message. I'm sorry for thinking that... I shouldn't accuse. BubliLovliI like chitty-chatting! 23:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You are Officially Invited to The Childpengu1 Show! You are officially invited to the Halloween show of The Childpengu1 Show! This show will be the first to have 4 guests! It will be Friday, October 30, On server Chinook, at The Forest (We are gonna film on several other places), at 3:00 Pm PST to 5:00 Pm PST. You can go between that hours. Waiting for answer... =) See ya! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 23:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure??? Please confirm if you are coming to my show for doing the trailer! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 01:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OK we can just make the iggy stuff tonight/today. I'll be on cp like, all day. If you come on, we'll make it! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Talk 2 da master of Pie! 20:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Teltu Tv thumb|300px|rightHere is our vid! BTW, check out my new uber siggy! BTW, Uber is meh new favorite word! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 23:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Question Brookelas, can I just ask, what am I acctually spamming? You keep putting messages that I am vandalizing pages. We are allowed to do pretty much anything we want on User Pages, aren't we? [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 07:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) HERE IT IS! Enough proof as I can get. Straight from Club Penguin's own website! -- 13:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Teltu Tv I wanna do the year book to show the hidden pins. Also, tonight Fuuil may be hosting with us! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 23:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Teltu Tv can we make at 12:00 EST? --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 00:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Teltu Tv yeah, Fuuil and I do to. BTW, Fuuil is my friend in real life. In the "JandM" video I sent you he was the other kid. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 01:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No need to worry! Like I said, Fuuil and I know each other in real life...we literaly live down the street from each other! He said he might call me at 11:00 EST here. That way, I can tell hin evrything he needs to know! --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 01:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Hello! I never left, I just had to be away for a while because of school and sports. I just stopped by to fix some double redirects. I will probably be back during Christmas Vacation for a while though! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 04:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Well I will make the effort to visit more often. It's great to know I'm one of your best friends on this wiki! Happy Halloween to you too and thanks for telling me! Sorry I haven't been to any of your parties. Well, take care! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 04:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RAWR! Yeah I saw and I can't make it that day because it is my father's birthday and I will be going out. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 05:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Y'know There's a new thing for people that wanna take pictures of CP..it's called the PRINT SCREEN BUTTON. -- [[User talk:Sape|'NUGG NUGG!]] 09:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Rabbid Army Your Invited To Join Bla87's Rabbid Army Sign At Rabbid Army if you wish to join.--Bla87 13:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Wanna meet up? Hey, wanna meet on CP? Server mittens. Penuin is Pinkemmapink.--Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Ooops I am in town! i will be on as metalgearboy I change to my own pengu1n! i was wondering i was wondering if at some point do you wanna have a party hosted by the both of us? Because well my last one was a complete failure (bday party). So i was thinkin maybe i could host a party with one of my friends. ok?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure! When the time comes so we can plan let me know, show me some info, and we can get started--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Oh FYI: I can't get on SB cuz when it appears and i go to a different page, its gone and please don't plan from 8:00 A.M. to 3:50 P.M. cuz i will not be on--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 21:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) hmm AM or PM?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) So 7:15 AM 'P'enguin 'S'tandard 'T'ime (PST)?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 22:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Fashion Party Hello Brookelas, I was wondering if i could have a Fashion Show Party at my igloo But im scared that no body will come like what happend to my Music Jam Party. So i don't know if i can i have another party ever again. Im not going to hand out the invitations until i know that ppl will come. Plz reply back to me if u get any information of ppl coming to my fashion party. Lucas9147 Maybe Maybe... I dont know yet.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh? You were on that server? I didn't see you. I will go back now, if you are there. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 02:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I am on Abominable now. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 02:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Puffle Roundup! Black, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Red, White, Yellow. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 03:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) puffle roundup Black Blue Green Pink Purple Red White Yellow thumb|300px|right Teltu Tv We'll make the this episode with 2 parts. I'll do the firs part (rooms and catologs) by myself and you can do the scavenger hunt part by yourself k? --'''Teltu I'll follow you till ya love meh, papa, paparazzi! 21:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) here's the first part Filming of my show! Tomorrow is the filming of The Childpengu1 Show Special: Trick or Treat? See ya on Forest at 3:00 pm PST on server Chinook! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 21:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) sorry im sorry i missed the party. i feel so bad--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 16:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, aswell I missed the party also. But I have a reason, kinda: Mukluk was full, so i check the IRC channel, you said it was now on Snow Cone. But when I tried to go to there it too was full. So I checked the IRC again, and Pingali Moi said it was now on Sherbert. I then went to Sherbert and no one was there. I checked the IRC again and it you or some one else said it was cancelled. [[User:Burpy678|Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 17:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Party song Hi Brook, I can't think of the lyrics, but the name of it is "Boogie-Down Beat" and it is hip-hop like! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 16:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Party Soccer Teams My two teams can be called the Police and the Sabreteeth. Both of teams are rivals, and are tied with the most championships won. --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 23:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure! OK! Sounds fun! -- 15:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) CPW: Best and worst Hi '''Brookelas, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 02:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Check Check out my blog "Why?".--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 14:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I guess so but I need more info --EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 15:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back party! Hi, Brookelas! You are invited to my Welcome Back Party! Here is the info... Welcome Back Party! *Date: Wednesday, November 18th. *Time: 5:00 PM Central, 3:00 PM Penguin Standard Time. *Server: Snow Bank. *Room: We will all meet at the Forest, then go to my igloo. *Activities: First, we dance and talk. Then we play some Tag, followed by some more dancing with me playing drums in my igloo. After I play the drums, we all go play some Card-Jitsu, and end the party with us going back to my igloo and dancing even more and eating nachos with fish and pizza! So please come, it would be awesome! --PabloDePablo 19:17, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Why? May I just ask, Brookelas, why you do not appear to like me very much. Here, you said that I keep bugging you. However, I haven't done anything at all to you recently. If it is because of missing your Halloween party, that was because I didn't know the server; the original one was full. So, I am asking nicely: why is it that you appear to hate me? Please do not reply in a mean way, however please do reply. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 16:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards RE: I've sorta been losing interest in Club Penguin now that I play a new game. But I will go on CP during various holidays and parties, to get free items. -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 01:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Play idea... I had a play idea, but I don't think I could pull it off, so I will give the idea to you for a play you can make. Play Idea- Adventurous Insect Musical One day, a penguin was cleaning his clothes, when he got shrunk and flung into his yard! Along his journey, he meets DJ Sting, Coco the Ladybug, and pop-star/drama queen/best actress of the bee hive, Lily. With help from these insects, the main penguin (name not decided...) must find a cure and become normal size without being squished first! --PabloDePablo 23:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) well Hmmmmm let me see. Let's review shall we? 1.You were mad at me because I made a teltu tv BEFORE you asked me to be in it. 1. You demoted me on my on wiki 3. You blocked my because I "abused multiple accounts". Sooooo....NO. You lost it. Sorry. --[[User:Teltu|'Teltu]] Stave it off, 1 2 3, and now you can count to three! 17:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sure! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 22:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I am sorry to Inform you, but... Your role in Sharkbate's movie has been deleted. Reason: Club Penguin no longer has a storm outside of the Dojo, so I had to change the movie's plot and name. There are some new roles available. My apologies. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dude i am so sorry i missed our party we were cohosting! I would have made if my computer didn't have a virus! I would have made it but my computer was down for about three or four days. Is there a way we can redo it?--EuropeaI have a paintbrush and i'm not afraid to use it! 01:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: My first time? I'm more advanced then you, no offense. Anyway, I'll give you a list ON December 3rd. If I don't, it means I was busy that day. If you don't let me do it on December 4th, then I quit the job. I'm going to try to get it on the 3rd though. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:15, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Party brooky can i be a mod on our cp? plz and i did not come to your party cause i was at black fri sale and a got cp toys! Uh Um uh congratualtions for your penguin's birthday coming but, no, cause I can't agree with someone else if they are just in for birthday celebrations (no winter celebrations, dude !) NO NO ! I saw your igloo with only a fort and a mahjong table, more like a home ! I'm starting to suspect if you did read my plan your own party feature. New pic Click for new pic -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 05:40, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, Can You Please Go To ''User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Partay Reminda P.S. : No BOOOO! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) NO NO, and stop leaving comments one my talk page, your starting to bother me, and if you want to tell people to backstab me after the party, then i will ignore you. P.S. : DON'T REPLY TO THIS MESSAGE 100 COMMENT 100th comment! YIPPEEE!! --Hal Homsar Solo 聖誕快樂! Merry Christmas! Happy Decemberween! 17:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC)